Heart of the Forest
by Elementalflame92
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with someone from another era?  What if it was forbidden?  Or destined?  What if it was even by accident?  Read and you'll find out!  IYxSM oneshot crossover fics!  Rei and Inuyasha are up first!


Title: Beginning of a new life

Author: Aznangel0788

Pairing: Just read and you'll see!

Status: One-shot

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT.

Birds chirped in the forested area, as the raging waterfalls roar echoed throughout the forest. A small stream from the waterfall led out into a tiny village, giving the villagers their source of water. And there he was, sitting by the small stream in the forest, staring down into his reflection; his amber eyes looking back at him. Today was the day. The day he wished and feared for. He had been waiting for this day for months now. And now that this day was here, questions began to fill his mind.

The green leaves on the trees began to rustle against one another, a sign of something good to come. But his mind was filled with doubt. Doubt about his self and his new duty which was to come.

"Inuyasha!"

He heard his name called out and he knew exactly who it was. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard the cry of pain. She was in pain and she needed him. He could sense it, and he was going to go to her.

The hanyou quickly got up as he swiftly turned towards the village, sprinting off into the same direction. He could hear her moans and wails, one after another.

"Inuyasha!" A blond greeted. She ran up to the hanyou as he finally came into view. The villagers of the town, all stood outside of a certain hut waiting for the event to finally take place.

"Minako." Inuyasha said as stopped by the entrance of the village. Small wooden fences surrounded the town; an entrance for any on goers. "Is she alright?" He asked his breath heavy and quick.

Minako nodded her head as she pointed to the hut not too far from where they stood. "Inuyasha, she needs you." She stated, obviously angry that he left.

Inuyasha lightly inhaled, holding his breath for a moment. "I know." He replied, regretful that he had left in the first place. He just needed some air and space from everyone.

"Inuyasha, get in here!" He heard another voice yell at him. He didn't know this day would get him into so much trouble. Then again he knew what he was doing when he fell in love with Rei.

Inuyasha looked over Minako's shoulder; Kagome peering her head out as she yelled for him to come. She was holding a wet white cloth in her hand. Her forehead drenched with sweat.

Minako too peeked over her shoulder before she took a step aside, giving Inuyasha access to pass. "Go." She said. Inuyasha glanced down at Minako before he brushed pass her making his way into the hut.

In the Hut+

"Its ok, its ok." Sango whispered, Kagome handing her the wet cloth. Sango placed the wet cloth on Rei's sweated forehead; Rei lying on the floor of the hut a pillow to prop her upper body up.

Rei clenched her pale white hands as she squeezed her eyes shut. She never thought it to be this much pain. She wished she was back in her time, other than Inuyasha's. Then again, the doctors would probably faint from what they would see.

"Where the hell is that loveable bastard?!" Rei yelled her temper growing as the pain inside of her grew as well. Sango's breath was heavy, the demon slayer by the miko's side ever since she had gone into labor.

"I'm here." Inuyasha said as he entered the undersized hut. The hanyou quickly made his way beside the pained senshi; his hand intertwining with hers. "I'm sorry I left." He said as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

Rei took deep breaths as she threw her head back with a wail, her other hand clasping onto her swollen stomach.

"How much longer?" Kagome asked, the cousin of the mother-to-be, sitting by her side.

Sango quickly made her way back to Rei, checking her lower area for any sign of the child. "It shouldn't be any longer now." She replied both excitement and anxiety overtaking her.

"I'm never having sex again!" Rei yelled, another contraction coming her way. Sango raised her brows with a light smile, knowing Rei could never live up to that, especially if she was with Inuyasha. The damn demon couldn't control his self.

When he found out, Sango swore he was going to deny it. But instead, he embraced Rei and told her that he loved her and that they would embrace their destiny together.

Falling back down onto the soft pillow behind her, Rei arched her back as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand pushing in the process. "C'mon, Rei." Inuyasha whispered to her, his other hand caressing the side of her face. "You can do it."

"I see a head." Sango said with a smile. Rei discontinued pushing as she began to take quick breaths. "C'mon Rei." Sango urged; her hands ready for the appearance of the child. "Just a couple more pushes."

Rei took another deep breath as she began to push again; Inuyasha comfortingly holding her hand in his. Sango's smile widened as she saw the baby's upper body. "Its coming!" She exclaimed. "C'mon, one more."

"I want this baby out of me!" Rei screamed, pushing once more.

Exhaling, Rei closed her eyes as she let her head fall back onto the pillow; a melodic baby's cry breaking out into the atmosphere.

Sango smiled with tears streaming down her face as she watched the little bundle of joy in her arms. "It's a boy." She said softly. Inuyasha turned and looked at his son; a smile plastered onto his face. Rei slowly opened her teary, amethyst eyes as Sango began to clean the baby off; Rei getting cleaned up herself. After cleansing the room and herself, Sango gently handled the baby, wrapping him up in a thin blanket before she handed Rei her baby.

"Hey you." She said with a sniffle. Tears of joy trickled down her face as she held her new born baby in her arms. "Do you know who I am?" She lightly asked, already knowing the answer to that. "I'm you're mommy." She said with a gentle tone.

Inuyasha smiled as he kissed Rei's forehead. "He's beautiful." He said, gazing at the child that both he and Rei had created together.

Rei lightly laughed as she saw the baby's traits. "His ears are just like yours." She informed Inuyasha. They were just like his. Fluffy and all.

Inuyasha smiled as he caressed his son's cheek. "Here." Rei said as she slowly sat up, turning towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised a brow, unsure of what Rei was expecting him to do.

Rei knowingly smirked. During her pregnancy, Inuyasha had always asked her if he was fit enough to be a father. She knew the answer to that.

"C'mon Inuyasha." Rei said with a slight nudge. Inuyasha glanced at Rei, before looking back down at their son. "You'll do just fine." Rei assured him.

Inuyasha lightly inhaled before he held out his strong arms. Rei smiled as she handed the hanyou his son; Inuyasha's eyes growing soft with love. Cradling his baby in his arms, Inuyasha watched his son slowly begin to move. "He so light." Inuyasha informed, Rei nodding with enlightenment. "I know." She replied, her head resting on his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked down at his baby boy, before he rested his head on top of Rei's. "I…love you." He quietly said.

Rei, shocked, smiled as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. He never said that before, and neither did she. They only told each other that they cared for one another, but never love.

"I…" Rei stopped, her heart filled with joy and love. "I…I love you too." She replied. Inuyasha lifted his head as he looked down at Rei; Rei lifting her head to look up at him. She smiled as she caressed his cheek; Inuyasha leaning into her touch. Slowly, the two neared one another, their lips barely touching. As Inuyasha felt Rei's hot breath on his lips, he could no longer contain his feelings. She was the other half of him just as he was the other half of her. Closing her amethyst eyes, Rei could feel Inuyasha's warm lips on her own; a kiss full of love and passion.

"Can we come in now?" The two suddenly heard Usagi's excited voice ask.

Both Rei and Inuyasha pulled away, a smile on Rei's face. Inuyasha looked towards the door; all of their friends peering into the room. "You can come in." Inuyasha said, his voice rough yet joyful.

Each one of their friends entered the room in a rush; smiling faces beamed at the new happy family. "I call holding the baby first!" Makoto said surprisingly. Although she was a tough woman, she absolutely loved children. "Hey, I delivered the baby. I think I should be able to hold it first." Sango chimed in. The girls shared a laugh as they conversed about their life and journey so far. Inuyasha was glad that all of it happened. Both the good and the bad.

Suddenly everything seemed to be perfect. And Inuyasha's doubt in his self disappeared into thin air. He had everything he wanted and ever needed. And that's all he could ever ask for. He was in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. And together they had created the most beautiful child and family. And if anything got in the way of that…lets just say they shouldn't. Or else they'd be regretting they ever did.

END

**Authors notes:**

Hope you guys liked it! This has been in my mind for weeks now. Anywho, hope to see some reviews and there will be more to come! **Next up: Miroku and Minako. **Wonder whats gonna happen!


End file.
